


Last Breath Escaping

by Event_horizon (BlueFluffyDragon)



Series: Poems (original work) [12]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Anxiety, Drowning, Poetry, References to Depression, Slam Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:09:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22017661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlueFluffyDragon/pseuds/Event_horizon
Summary: Drowning seems easier
Series: Poems (original work) [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1562365
Kudos: 4





	Last Breath Escaping

Give me something to drown into.

A branch to let go of as I fall into the sweet sugary river,

or an ill advised drink to take as medicine.

A way to focus solely on my breath and nothing else,

an escape from the thoughts that plague my restless mind.

Let me watch the bubbles forming from my mouth, floating up as I go down.

Black space to remind me of peace among the chaos. 

Let me forget all the reasons I fell, 

the anxiety and gloom that never left my bones. 

Let them drift away as numbness take their place. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!


End file.
